Por favor, repita de nuevo
by Ai liz
Summary: La tecnología tiene sus inconvenientes, y eso lo descubre Escocia en un nuevo elevador, definitivamente alguien iba a salir lastimado después de esto.


Capitulo único

"Por favor, repita de nuevo"

Su paciencia empezaba a llegar al límite, necesitaba llegar al parlamento escocés y el maldito elevador no le facilitaba las cosas, llevaba ahí más de 10 minutos. Hace algunos días habían instalado un elevador muy innovador aparentemente, ya que en vez de usar los botones para elegir a que piso se quiere llegar, lo hace por medio de reconocimiento de voz.

"Piso número 4"

Volvió a repetir el pelirrojo por enésima vez al aparato endemoniado que por algún extraño motivo no reconocía su comando.

"Por favor, repita de nuevo"

En cuanto llegará al parlamento iba a "sugerir muy amablemente" que quitaran esa máquina del demonio y pusieran su cómodo elevador anterior. Aunque tampoco es que quisiera llegar al parlamento en estos momentos, hace unos días se había celebrado un evento muy importante en Escocia, el pueblo había decidido que quería seguir parte de Reino Unido. Ante este hecho se presentaban dos situaciones, él quería ser independiente de su hermano, y en segunda le daba flojera, fastidio, hastío hacer todo ese procedimiento para ser un país independiente, que hacer su propia moneda (por que el huraño de su hermano menor no quería compartirla), solicitar de nuevo la anexión a la Unión Europea (donde de nuevo su pequeño hermano menor molestaba a otros países para que lo vetaran), entre otras cosas. Aunque debía admitir que fue muy divertido la expresión de su hermano cuando vio el resultado de las encuestas emitidas por YouGov y sus promesas de pánico (como él las llamo) para que se quedara.

Ah…la dulce vida….pero ahora, tendría que pensar en alguna manera para salir de aquel elevador del mal.

"Abrir la puerta"  
>Ya que no quería subir, al menos que lo dejara salir.<p>

"Por favor, repita de nuevo"

Un tic se empezó a formar en su ojo izquierdo, y la necesidad de un cigarrillo se hizo presente, tenía el mismo maldito problema con los productos de la manzanita, no reconocía su acento, en cualquier momento iba a empezar a golpear la maquina.

"¡bloody hell! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o te pateare hasta que no quede nada de ti!" Gritó desesperado al aparato de reconocimiento de voz.

"Por favor repita de nuevo"

Era oficial, iba a golpear a la maquina, después muy felizmente iba a destruir todo el elevador.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar el primer golpe a la maquina, la puerta del ascensor de abrió, dejando ver a uno de sus hermanos menores, Irlanda del Norte.

"Hey" Irlanda del norte entro y las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente "Piso cuatro"

"Por favor, repita de nuevo"

"¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?, pensé que solo pasaba en mi casa" El irlandés estaba deprimido al ver que la maquina tampoco reconocía su acento.

El escocés solo lo miraba con aire cansino, realmente se estaba cansando de estar ahí atrapado por casi 15 minutos y su oportunidad de salir fue inexistente.

"¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?" preguntó a su hermano menor

"Arthur me dijo que viniera, se supone que todos debemos estar presentes en la hora del traslado de los poderes extras que se le van a hacer a tu país" respondió encogiéndose de hombros "¿Viste la cara que puso cuando vio los resultados que mostró YouGov? Realmente fue algo muy divertido, tal vez yo propongo lo mismo en algunos años para molestarlo… ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí? "

"El pelirrojo solo suspiró y se recargó en la pared "Mi próximo objetivo es ir a golpear a quien puso esto aquí, y después, si no estoy contento iré a molestar al pequeño conejo"

"Suena a un buen plan, pero para eso hay que salir primero de aquí….PISO CUATRO , PISO CUATRO, PISO CUATRO, PISO CUATRO, PISO CUATRO, PISO CUATRO" el menor empezó a brincar, gritar y patalear desesperado cerca de la maquina.

"Por favor, repita de nuevo"

"Odio estas cosas" se quejo el menor golpeando su cabeza con la pared del elevador ante la cansada mirada de su hermano mayor.

La puerta del elevador se abrió mostrando a Gales que detuvo las puertas para que no se cerraran permitiendo que sus dos hermanos salieran del elevador del mal.

"¿Problemas con el reconocimiento del acento?" preguntó Gales alzando una ceja mientras los tres caminaban hacia las escaleras.

Definitivamente golpearía a quien construyo esa máquina y no incluyo su preciado acento

* * *

><p>Hola, es el primer minific que escribo en mucho, mucho tiempo, nunca fui buena escribiendo, pero tenía que sacar esto, en lo que veía el referéndum en Escocia y algunos vídeos donde tenían problemas con su acento, no solo Escocia sino también Irlanda… no sé, salió esto y tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza para que me dejara seguir con mi Tesis que debería estar haciendo en estos momentos.<p>

En fin, amo a los hermanos británicos, me gusta la personalidad que le dan a cada uno de ellos y pues es una pequeña contribución a los fics sobre ellos, iba a incluir a Francia por que me gusta la pareja de él o ella con Escocia, pero naah, no salió y creo que así esta medio aceptable.

Uno de mis deseos es visitar Escocia durante dos semanas (jojo ya estoy juntando dinero, probablemente o logre en 4 años) así que…wahahahaha realmente espero que tengan cuidado..  
>Esto es todo, muchas gracias por leer esto, me gustaría un review, solo para conocer su opinión y ya saben…una palmadita en la cabeza diciendo "bien hecho" no hace daño.<p> 


End file.
